Countdown
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: Book two of the revenge chronicles. Guido is back, and again he's toying with their lives. Now they must rush against time to save two of their friends before its too late. rated T for chapter ten especially. I don't own ffx. book one is disturbia R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The child slept on, oblivious to the evil that now stood before him. Slowly the man peeled back the covers, exposing the slight rise and fall of the baby's chest. For a brief second, he thought of snatching the child. The cries that would rise from the hut would be music to his ears. Just as quickly he dismissed the idea. After all, what would he do with him once he took him? No, hw would stick to his original plan.

Gingerly he reached into the crib, his hand locking on the skin underneath the child's arm, and squeezed. Faster than he could retract his hand, the baby's eyes captured him in a confused gaze, and his shrieking cries assaulted his ears. Quickly the stranger slipped out the door to carry out the rest of his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen, Rikku danced as she added some spices to her favorite dish. _Wakka's gonna love this! _she thought to herself. Since Yuna and Lulu were going to be gone for the day, Rikku had decided to cook for Wakka and herself. Just as she sat it down to simmer, Vidina's cries reached out to her.

"I'm coming, baby!" she cried as she dried her hands. _Poor kid probably wanted his mother, but Wakka should be home any minute. How long had it been since she moved in with Lulu and Wakka? Three months? Six? Ever since that day. _Rikku felt her body shudder at the memory. She had thought they would all die that night. _But we didn't. We're still here…almost all here._

Rikku was still thinking these things as she turned into the baby's room unaware of the shadow that slipped on past her to the kitchen.

* * *

The smell reached Wakka before he even stepped foot into his house.

"mmm! Smell's good!" he said to Rikku's back.

"Yeah, and it will be ready in a few minutes, Rikku said.

Wakka walked over to his kid and picked him up. "Hay vidina!" he cooed, "have you been a good boy for Rikku?"

the baby's laugh made them both smile. "How was he?" Wakka asked.

"He was fine," Rikku said, "I think he wanted his mother after his nap, however, because he wouldn't stop crying."

"How you know he didn't want me, ya?" Wakka asked as he picked up a fallen bag and paper, absent-mindedly throwing them on the table.

"Because he wanted the sane parent," She sweetly joked.

"Hay! I'm only insane because I'm so hungry, ya?" Wakka replied.

"Ok, Ok, it's ready," Rikku said, bringing the pot to the table, "grab the bread, will you?"

Wakka winced as he shifted his child to his bad arm. "Here you go," he said, handing the bread to Rikku before taking a seat himself. "Has vidina eaten?"

"I just fed him," Rikku said, "Don't worry, he's fine."

"I guess all that's left is to feed me," wakka laughed.

"So do it!" Rikku demanded, "Try it and tell me what you think!"

For the next minute Wakka did everything possible to annoy Rikku, until finally his hunger won out and he took a bite. It was spicy, tantalizing, and slightly bitter, but to Rikku, Wakka rounded it up with one word, "Delicious."

With a smile, Rikku dug into her own. Her face at her face bite told him she also tasted something slightly off, but she didn't say anything.

"Too much paprie?" he offered.

"That's probably it, Rikku agreed. They both ate on in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu watched as a rock exploded three feet away from her.

"Good job, Yuna." she encouraged, "You really hit your mark. Now, full concentration next time. Block out all distractions, watch me.

She looked for another rock. It had been her idea to teach Yuna the art of black magic. After a few blunders, Yuna was finally getting the hang of it. Taking a deep breath, Lulu fixed her gaze upon a rock ten feet away. In one fluid motion, she flicked her wrist and watched as the lightning blew it to pieces.

"You need to visualize your attack," she explained, "imagine the spell hitting the object. That way in the event a fiend's momentum still carries it forward, you can move.

"Yes." Yuna replied, determination upon her face.

Lulu gazed at her with sad, loving eyes. Yuna had been to hell and back. Ever since their encounter with Guido, she had never been the same. None of them really were. Teaching Yuna black magic was simply a way to distract them. With a sigh, Lulu glanced at the sky. Night would soon be upon them.

"Come, Yuna. We should be getting back."

"How far away am I from learning, say, Ultima? Yuna asked.

Lulu gave a small laugh. Yuna always ended the lessons with something like that. "Let's focus on mastering thundara first," she replied, "Utima takes two spells preformed simultaneously, one to attack, and one to protect. You must be perfect on both or else you'll cause a botch. And a botch-"

"Will kill the caster and everyone in its path," Yuna finished with a roll of her eyes, "I know, I know!"

"However," Lulu said with a smile, "If you keep learning as fast as you are, you may learn it in no time."

"Not nearly as fast as you've learned white magic," Yuna said.

"I still have a long while to go too." Lulu said, "How about we both just take it one day at a time?"

"O.k.," Yuna said.

With a nod, Lulu turned and led the way back up the long path to home.

* * *

Yuna could sense something was off the minute they walked in the door.

"Looks like Rikku was cooking again," She joked. Pots and pans lay strewn all over the counter, and on the table lay a big pot of some kind of Alhbed dish. Definitely Rikku.

"Well, it couldn't have been Wakka, because he doesn't, or should I say _shouldn't _cook." Lulu said as she made her way to the stove, "one of these days that kid is going to burn our hut down if she keeps forgetting to turn off the stove."

"Typical air-headed Rikku, Yuna shrugged. She made her way over to the play pin where vidina lay. "She even left vidina all alone! I wonder what her exuse will be this time?"

"Probably the same as always," Lulu said as she picked up and threw away garbage, 'I'm too full!'"

"Yeah," Yuna laughed, "and not to mention w-" She stopped in mid-sentence. Lulu was staring at a piece of paper, her body trembling.

"Lu?" Yuna asked, sudden fear gripping her heart, "What is it?"

"Oh Yevon, no!" Lulu whispered harshly as if the words on the paper had sucked her lungs dry. Suddenly her friend turned toward the bedroom doors and ran, the piece of paper forgotten.

With trembling fingers Yuna picked it up with her free hand, scared to know what was inside. Only one word stuck out at her right away. She felt her blood run cold. Try as she may, she could not tear away her gaze to read the rest. All she could see was that final word.

-Guido.


	4. Chapter 4

All Rikku knew was pain. At first it had started in the pit of her stomach, but now roared all through her body. She lay on the ground near her bed curled into a fetal position. Never in her life had she felt such pain.

_What did I do? _she thought to herself. Countless times she had made this recipe, and never had it resulted in this. It felt as if her whole body was turning inside-out. With a struggle, Rikku rolled onto her stomach and lifted herself onto her elbows. Vomit spewed from her ever-gaping mouth. She felt her arms buckle, sending her face first into the bile.

"Wakka?" she croaked, "Wakka?"

Sudden footsteps assaulted her ears.

"Yuna!" a sharp voice rang out, "Come quickly.

"Yunie?" Rikku whispered.

"Shhh," The voice cooed, "it's ok, Rikku, we're here." she felt a cool sensation upon her forehead.

"Lulu?" Rikku said quietly.

"Yes, honey, it's ok." Lulu soothed.

"Where's Wakka?" Rikku asked.

"Yuna is tending to him now. She'll be along in a second. Just hang on, ok?"

"mm-hmm." Rikku said. New footsteps arrived.

"How is she?" Yuna asked.

"Same state as Wakka." Lulu said sadly.

"Yunie?" Rikku whispered.

"I'm here, Rikku," her cousin's soft voice said. She felt something cool touch her lips. "Drink this," Yuna said, "It'll help you feel better.

as Rikku sipped at the liquid, the fire in her stomach slowed to an ember blaze. With a sigh of relief Rikku let her gaze fall upon her two friends. Worry was etched on both their faces.

"The healer will be along momentarily," Lulu said, "right now you should rest."

Rikku took one fleeting glance at vidina, who now slept soundly in his mother's arms through the chaos. she joined him in blessed slumber.

* * *

Shelinda decided to think it good luck she had been visiting besaid when the call for a healer had come. It had been nice to see lady Yuna and her honored guardians once again. She only wished it could have been under better circumstances.

"Well?" Lulu asked her curtly, her arms crossed, "What do you think?"

Shelinda turned from her patients to face the dark guardian. "I'm afraid I don't have good news for you," she said. "They've been poisoned."

"We know that much," Lulu said with a wave of her hand.

"You do?" Shelinda asked in surprise.

"Yes," Yuna said, "and we know by whom. He left a note."

"Who would do such a thing?" Shelinda asked.

"It was Guido." Lulu spat with more than a lot of venom, "He has returned."

"Guido?!" Shelinda cried, shocked, "I thought he'd disappeared after…last time."

"He did," Yuna explained, "but he has come back. The notes states the antidote. I just don't understand why he would give it to us."

"Because he wants us to suffer." Lulu said, "He wants us to feel the pain of being helpless to save our friends."

"Is there anything you can do?" Yuna asked.

"Not much I'm afraid," Shelinda replied, "all I can do is apply the medications and herbs to help with pain, but without the proper antidote, they'll both die."

"What do we do, then?" Lulu asked.

Shelinda looked back to Lulu. "Go find the antidote."


	5. Chapter 5

Luzzu looked closely at the not Lulu and Yuna had brought him. "Guido." He said angrily, "Why now?"

"Why ever?" Yuna asked quietly.

"We need to find this antidote with haste." Lulu said, "all we have to go on is this note and the riddle he put in it as a clue."

"Another game." Luzzu swore, "I'm coming with you. We can take my airship."

"That's what we were hoping." Yuna said.

Luzzu stood from his post at the Besaid Lodge, "How are they doing?" he asked as he went about collecing things.

"They're conscious for now, and Shelinda has the pain under control," Lulu replied, but she says that's how it is in phase one. Over time their bodies will destroy themselves. That's why it's imperative we leave now. If we don't hurry, it will be too late. They will die horribly.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Luzzu asked.

"We were hoping you had an idea based on the note." Yuna said.

Taking a deep breath breath, Luzzu glanced back down at the note:

Where Trees grow tall,

And grass is green

From this spot a temple is seen.

Beneath the grass,

Laid by a stone

Hear the fiend's voices drone.

"The first part almost sounds like Kilika." Lulu said, "but the last part? Almost Like Zanerken."

"That's what we thought," Yuna said dejectedly.

"If I had to guess, however, I'd say Kilika." Luzzu continued.

"We need to know for sure." Lulu said.

"But we can't." Luzzu pointed out. "I say we go to Kilika. It's close, and we can take a quick look around."

"Fine." Lulu said. "Let's get going. I need to drop Vidina off at the Temple, and get food."

"Good," Luzzu said, "Yuna and I will head back to check in with Shelinda.

* * *

"I'm coming too." Wakka said defiantly.

"You can't, Wakka." Yuna said quietly, "You're not up to journeying."

"Not up to journeying a shoopuf's eye!" Wakka exclaimed, "I feel fine, and there's no way I'm staying here to be picked off by Guido."

"Me either!" Rikku agreed.

"Actually, they could come," luzzu said, "my airship does have a pretty big cabin."

"They'll only slow us down," Lulu said as she walked into the room, her hands full of supplies. "Besides, who's going to watch them?"

"I could," Shelinda offered.

"No." Lulu said, "This isn't a joy ride. You may feel alright at the second, but that's only because of the meds, and the fact the poison hasn't completely taken over yet. That doesn't change the fact that you're both very sick."

"So, we just wait here then? What if Guido's just waiting for you to leave so he can sneak back and kill us, ya?"

He watched Rikku flinch out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry."

"He has a point, guys," luzzu said.

"He has nothing!" Lulu spat, "The two of you are in denial! Do you even understand what's happening? What will happen if we don't get started?"

"Of course I know what's happening to us!" wakka yelled, "And dammit, Lulu! I don't want to spend the rest of the time I may have left here!" He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"I don't either." Rikku said quietly, "please, Yunie? Don't leave me here."

Wakka wrapped his arm around the quivering teen. "Lu, Please. You have to understand." Wakka tried to keep his voice calm, even. "I need to come with you. Staying here, I would go crazy with worry for Yuna's and your's well being. With Guido back, I don't want to let you two out of my sight."

"It would be better if they came," Shelinda said, "That way, when you reach the vaccine, I can apply it right away."

Wakka stared intently at his wife. She's so beautiful.

"Ok," Lulu said, "but the two of you are to stay in the cabin at all times! I don't want you both to over-exert yourselves."

"Yes ma'am!" Wakka stated with a mock salute.

"Yes ma'am!" Rikku echoed.

Yuna gave a long sigh, "I guess we should get going, then." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Rikku played absently with a rogue thread on her bed as Shelinda saw to one of her many checkups.

"hmm, your heart beat seems irregular, but you both still seem to be in stage one."

"What can I say, ya? We're fighters!" Wakka said.

"How many stages are there?" Rikku asked.

"umm, there are five," Shelinda replied, "but you needn't worry yourselves with that."

"How are the patients?" Yuna asked, walking through door.

"Nothing to report just yet." Shelinda said.

"How are you gues doing?" Yuna asked.

"Ok I guess, you know, considering…" Wakka replied.

A hand touched Rikku's shoulder. "How are you doing, Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"I…my stomach hurts a little." Rikku answered.

"That's to be expected." Shelinda said, "Luckly we can do something about the pain."

"Shelinda, please, I want to know whats going to happen to me." Rikku's voice was small, wavering.

Shelinda took a deep breath, and glanced at Yuna.

"We have a right to know, Shelinda." Wakka said.

"I don't know," Yuna said nervously.

"Look, just tell us!" Wakka shouted, "we need to know." he added quietly.

"Alright, then," Shelinda began, "as you well know, it starts out with intense stomach pain. Over time, the pain will ripple through your whole body. At stage three, you will start to feel weak because at this point your organs begin to shut down. By stage four…most of your organs will have failed. Finally you will slip into a coma."

"Then we die." Wakka said flatly.

"…Yes." Shelinda agreed.

Rikku just stared into space.

"At what point would you say it's too late?" she heard her cousin ask.

"That's hard to say. Once they reach the coma state, it's too late for sure. I've heard of some people coming back from stage four, but that's only in the earliest stages."

"Don't worry, Rikku." her cousin again. "We're going to find the cure. Guido's puzzle will not beat us."

"She's right, Rikku," Wakka agreed, "We're in good hands."

"Yeah. Well, we'll be landing in Kilika shortly. Don't worry, ok?" Yuna said.

"I won't, Yunie." Rikku said, "Go do what you need to do."

* * *

"Attention Kilika port, attention Kilika! We are requesting landing."

Lulu's voice rang clear over the intercom.

"Permission received. You may land." was the reply.

With a sigh, Lulu sat back in her chair. Being navigator was actually hard work. She had no idea how Rikku did it.

"Ok, now tell the others we are landing." Luzzu instructed.

"Attention crew, we will be landing soon. Everyone buckle in." She announced.

Luzzu chuckled, "You don't need to sound so formal," he observed.

"There are more dire things to worry about than the way I speak." Lulu replied. The butterflies in her stomach rose quickly to her chest as the airship began it's quick descent.

"You worried?" Luzzu asked.

"A little." Lulu admitted, "we all know Guido won't make this easy. I just wish we knew what he was planning."

"We'll find a way to save them regardless of Guido," Luzzu said, "Don't worry."

Lulu answered him with silence. She watched the leafy terrain fly by as the airship slowed to a stop.

"Shall we?" Luzzu asked.

"Let's go. Lulu said.

*******************

"My guess is we need to head to the forest" Lulu said, "We should start there."

"What did the letter say, again?" Yuna asked.

Lulu pulled out the note and began to read:

"Where trees grow tall,

And grass is green

From this spot a temple is seen.

Beneath the grass

Laid by a stone

Hear the voices drone."

"Hmm," Luzzu thought aloud, "sound like any place you know?"

"No," Lulu said, "but it must be nearer to the temple."

"Maybe we should split up?" Yuna asked.

"No," Lulu replied, "not with Guido on the loose. For all we know he's lying here in wait."

"Not to mention the fiends," Luzzu said as he unsheathed his sword, "be on your toes, ladies."

Lulu clutched her onion knight tightly. She could feel the power of the amplifier run through body. "Don't forget your training, Yuna. We may need you as offensive as well as defensive."

"Yes," Yuna said, clutching close her favorite weapon.

"Be careful," Lulu continued, "don't get careless. Stick close to Luzzu or me. You don't have aeons to assist you."

"Let's get started," Luzzu said.

"Started where?" Yuna asked.

"anywhere," Luzzu said, "because we're not doing any good standing around here.


	7. Chapter 7

Rikku didn't know when the pain hit, all she knew was that it was there. With a groan she turned over to her side, hoping maybe that would lessen the agony. She felt a cool rag touch her face.

"Oh, honey," Shelinda's voice wavered over her, "you're burning up."

"What's going on?" Wakka's voice drifted over.

"She may be entering stage two. This is a whole lot faster than I thought it would be. It's only been about a day and a half."

"How come I'm not in stage two?" Wakka asked.

"Because it travels through people differently. You're a pretty big person so it makes sense the poison would travel slower, but Rikku, she's so small. I knew it would be faster but…not like this."

Rikku turned her sweat-drenched gaze to Shelinda's face. "I…I think I'm gonna…"

Instantly a bowl was shoved under her face. The bile burned her esophagus as it made it's exit. Rikku laid down again with a thump. Gentle hands leveled her head as a cool liquid touched her lips.

"Drink this, Rikku," shelinda said, "You'll feel better in a moment."

After a few sips, Rikku felt herself lie down again. "Wakka?" she said quietly. She felt his strong hand embrace her own.

"It's ok, Rikku, sleep now." He said calmingly. Slowly her eyelids began to close. "You'll feel better soon," Wakka's voice continued, "I promise." Finally she fell into a blessed, painless sleep.

* * *

Yuna looked out over the calm water from her perch. They had been at it for what felt like days, though really just a few hours.

"It could be anywhere!" Luzzu said exasperated, "I just wish we knew what we were looking for!"

"Luzzu is right." Lulu agreed, "This isn't working. We need to find a heading and stick to it. Let's Look at the note again and take it line by line."

"Where trees grow tall, and grass is green."

"Hmm," Yuna said, "it sounds like Kilika to me. The only other place that comes close is Besaid, and really that's more beach than tropical forest."

"Ok, then let's say it's Kilika. Next line, please." Luzzu said.

"From this spot a temple is seen,' Which also seems to point here, since there is a point where you'll see the temple steps." Lulu observed, "So that only leaves that last few lines."

"Which says?" Luzzu pushed

With one quick dagger glance, Lulu continued, "beneath the grass, laid by a stone, hear the fiends' voices drone."

"Which is no help at all!" Luzzu said.

"Regardless, the first thing we need to do is get closer to the temple." Lulu said.

With a sigh, Yuna jumped down from her perch and stretched her legs. "Which direction do we go?" She asked.

"Let's head in the dense direction, closer to the trees." Lulu said. She turned to go, leaving Yuna and Luzzu to catch up.

Yuna looked at the passing scenery as they walked, her mind lost in a different memory. It was here she had asked Tidus to be her guardian. She had liked him from the start. His smile, his arrogance in a world he did not belong to…he was amazing. She couldn't help but fall in love. _I can't believe he's gone._ She thought. A silent tear snaked down her face. Lulu turned around to give her a weary smile. _how does she always know? _

Yuna studied her best friend. She had watched over her for so long. _I just wish we could have one year where she can just enjoy life._ She glanced at the hairs that had grown prematurely grey. All of life's tragedies had begun to take their toll on her. Maybe after this they could finally rest. Maybe-

"Yuna!" Lulu's sharp call jerked her to reality just in time to feel a sharp prick on her arm.

"Damn!" Luzzu cursed, "It's a swarm of poisonous flying insects!"

A buzz sounded close to Yuna's ears, startling her. She watched with wide eyes as it turned a bee-line straight for her face. A bolt of lightning exploded above it, causing pyreflies to hit her face.

"Snap out of it, Yuna!" Luzzu yelled. He was diving, weaving, and hacking away with his sword, "Either make yourself useful, your get out of the way! These things may not have enough poison to kill you, but get a few many too hits and who knows?"

"He's right," Lulu said, "You've been hit. You need to do something."

"Right." Yuna replied instantly summoning a cure spell on herself. She turned her keen eyes to her comrades, looking for which needed healing, or ensuna.

"It's bad enough we have to battle these annoying things!" Luzzu vented, "do they have to be so noisy too?"

"Wait!" Yuna exclaimed, "What did you say?"

"I said, do they have to be so noisy too?"

"There must be a nest nearby." Lulu said, "we need to find and destroy it."

"Hear the fiend's voices drone." Yuna thought aloud.

"Now is not the time to be thinking of that!" Luzzu shouted.

"No, hear. Hear! I knew there was something weird, it's 'hear!' If we find the nest, we may find our answer!"

"Whatever, just find that nest!" Luzzu demanded.

Ducking to ground, Yuna shielded her eyes as she looked around. _There must be one point where their all coming from._ her eyes settled on a big, brown swarming mass to her left and high in a tree. "There it is!" she cried, "Lu, it's just to your right!"

Her friend spun around to look, a bunch of fiends took advantage of the opening, forcing her attention back once again. "You'll have to do it, Yuna" she called, "I'm not in a great position."

"Me?" Yuna sqeaked, "I haven't used a black spell in a situation like this before!"

"Just do it!" Luzzu yelled, "I'm to far away."

"But-"

"Just try it." Lulu said, "If you miss, you can always try again."

With a deep breath, Yuna closed her eyes and began to summon up thunder. _Just one hit, _she thought. The familiar yet unfamiliar tingling feeling started in her fingers. _picture the mark. _she coached. Small sparks began igniting upon her fingers, _I won't let you down, Lu!_

The spell sprang to life just as she realized her mistake. She had forgotten Lulu's number one rule: always stay focused on the mark. Helplessly she watched as her spell disappeared into her friend's body. A yelp escaped Lulu's mouth, and as fast as the lightning, Lulu turned with a spell of her own, diverting it just in time to hit the nest. A huge insect fell to the ground, dead. The queen. Quickly the insects disappeared. Yuna looked on in shock.

"Lulu, I'm so sorry," she stammered, "It, I."

Lulu grasped her bleeding shoulder, wincing. "It's ok, Yuna," She replied with gritted teeth, "It's only a flesh wound."

"Hay, over here!" Luzzu called, "look at this!"

He picked up a small envelope hiding in the grass. Yuna walked over to her hurt friend. Lulu was already curing, but took her hand away to let her look.

"Where did you find that?" Lulu asked.

"it was right under the nest. Bastard ran us right into an ambush." He picked up a small rock, "He must have used this as a paper weight."

"There are a million nests here, how did we happen to stumble on the right one?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know, maybe he placed a note at every nest! Does it really matter? We should get going."

"Yeah, Yuna agreed, Let's go back.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Lulu did when arriving at the airship was head to the makeshift infirmary.

"How did it go?" Shelinda asked.

"We found a letter. It seems it was Guido's intention to lead us into an ambush." She replied.

"What did it say?" Wakka asked.

Lulu walked over to her husband's side, "I don't know. We're going to all look at it over here. Luzzu and Yuna are checking into a few things and will be around shortly. How are you doing?"

Wakka's eyes wondered sadly over to Rikku's tossing form. "Rikku's in a lot of pain, ya?" he said, "Shelinda gives her pills, but when they war off…it's hard to watch."

Lulu walked over to the distressed child. "Rikku?"

Rikku looked at her with teary eyes.

"I can't give her anything more for at least thirty more minutes," Shelinda explained, "I don't want to risk overdosing her."

Lulu ran her fingers through the teen's hair. "Maybe I can help," She whispered. Slowly Rikku's eyes closed and her breathing deepened. Lulu removed her hand.

"A sleeping spell," Shelinda observed, "good idea. I'll wake her later on to medicate."

"Yuna doesn't know yet?" Lulu asked.

"I haven't been able to tell her," Shelinda said, "It didn't seem right for me to leave them and meet you all."

The sound of a swishing door signaled them that the others had arrived. Lulu turned to face them both.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked instantly. Besides Wakka, Yuna was the only one that could tell if something was wrong by looking at her, although, Shelinda's expression may had been the proper tip off. She watched as Yuna's gaze fell on her cousin. "Is she ok?" Yuna asked.

"figuratively speaking, neither of your fiends are ok," Shelinda stalled.

"She's in stage two, Yuna." Lulu answered, "We really need to hurry. Time is not on our side."

Yuna kept her eyes on the sleeping child, "is Wakka ok?" She asked plainly.

"I feel fine, besides the stomach, of course." Wakka answered.

Lulu stared straight at Yuna, forcing the girl's gaze to turn to her. "Not now, Yuna." She said, "There's still time. We need to read that letter."

Yuna gave her a small nod as Luzzu, who had been standing in the background, came forward with the piece of paper in hand. "Let's do this, he said. He opened the envelope and began to read:

Where the sky cries

Her bellows low

From a pain no one can know

With blinding speed,

She strikes back

Find the source of her wrath.

"Well, that doesn't seem so complicated," Wakka observed, "it sounds like the thunder plains. Either that or Lu when she was preg- Ouch! Hay, I'm in enough pain as it is, ya?"

"Lulu, don't hit the patient," Shelinda said.

Crossing her arms, Lulu turned her attention back to the group. "Wakka's right. The thunder plains are the only place that matches that description."

"Sure, but where do we go when we get there?" Luzzu asked, 'This exploring-and-guessing is getting old."

"That's his point." Yuna said, "his games make no sense."

"That's right," Wakka agreed, "when he kidnapped Yuna, his games didn't make any sense either."

"He wants us to feel useless, helpless to help our friends, my husband. But this letter proves that there are letters out there. What we need to do is go find them. Rikku needs help right away."

The group turned their gaze to Rikku's sleeping form. Her hands were fisted at her side. Yuna stroked the girl's face. "Thunder plains," She said, "Let's start up and go."

* * *

Luzzu sat in pilot's chair with the motor running. "We should be free to take off soon." He said to Yuna, his co-pilot of the time being. They had both decided to let Lulu have some privacy with her husband. Yuna nodded her head in a distracted manner. "You should eat something," He continued, "You're going to need your strength."

"Yes, I will." Yuna replied.

Luzzu reached into his pack and tossed a nut bar into her lap. She didn't even react.

"Airship 3009-A, _SinFall?" _a voice crackled over in their headsets. Luzzu looked over at Yuna. "Airship _3009-A Sinfall, _please respond_." _The voice came again. With a sigh, Luzzu Switched on his mouthpiece, "Airship 3009-A _Sinfall _responding," He answered, "we are ready for take-off."

"Proceed." The voice said. Luzzu slowly coaxed the airship onto the take off spot, then with some more maneuvering, he turned it toward the thunder plains, and took off. He turned his attention back to Yuna, who was now absent mindedly fiddling with the food he'd given her.

"Yuna?" he said cautiously.

She turned to him with dead eyes. A piercing scream sounded from down the hall. Shelinda must have woken Rikku up.

"Don't worry, Yuna." Luzzu said, "She's in good hands. Shelinda knows what she is doing."

"I should never have left them." Yuna said quietly, "Maybe I could have done something."

"You are doing something," Luzzu replied, "What happened in the past is in the past. What matters now is finding the antidote."

Yuna looked down at her hands, "I feel like such a liability," She admitted, "I couldn't even help in Kilika. If anything I complicated things."

"We didn't know what to expect." Luzzu said, "At least now if we walk into another ambush we'll be better prepared, more aware." He looked at Yuna through the corner of his eye, "You are not a liability, Yuna. You never have been. We may have asked too much of you to soon, but Lulu is ok. We need you, Yuna. We all need to band together, not only for Rikku and Wakka, but for our own well-being as well."

"You really think we can do this?" yuna asked. "I do," Luzzu replied. He placed his hand on top of Yuna's. "We'll beath Guido at his own game. Believe that, Yuna. It's the only way we're going to make it."

Yuna gave him a small, grateful smile, which he returned. "Now, why don't you get some rest?"

"But don't you need help?" Yuna asked perplexed.

"Nah, we'll be flying steady for a bit. I can manage."

"Ok." Yuna agreed. After a bit.

Luzzu watched her go. Well, at least one of them could believe his words.


	9. Chapter 9

An old, worn blitzball filled with too much air. That is how Rikku felt after her meds took effect. Groggily, she sat up and reached for the glass of water by her bedside. Although the water felt refreshing to her dry-as-Bikenel mouth, it made her nauseous and she had to set it down after two sips. She turned her gaze over to the next bed. Lulu was sitting by Wakka's side, watching him sleep. Poor Wakka. He had just recently entered into stage two. Like herself, Lulu had put him to sleep until Shelinda could help him. Lulu must have sensed her gaze because the next thing she knew, she was staring into her gaze.

"Hay." Lulu said quietly.

"Hay." Rikku croaked. She watched as Lulu stood from her post and walked over.

"How are you feeling?" Lulu asked.

"Umm…numb." Rikku summarized, "Like I know the pain's there, but I can't feel it." Lulu gave her a small smile.

"It'll pass." She said.

"But what if it doesn't?" Rikku asked, "I really don't want to die." She felt a single tear cascade down her face.

"Rikku." Lulu bent down to look her in the face, "Listen to me, you are going to be ok, you hear me? Guido will not beat us this time."

"I'm scared." Rikku admitted.

"I know, honey." Lulu said. She felt Lulu's hand embrace her own. "I am too."

They heard the swoosh of the door and turned to see shelinda walking in, rubbing sleep from her eyes followed closely by her cousin.

"Thanks for watching over them, Lulu." She said.

"You're welcome." Lulu replied.

"Luzzu is getting ready to land," Yuna said, "we need to both go to the bridge to meet up with Luzzu." She gave her a smile before turning back to Lulu again, "You ready for round two?"

* * *

"Ok, so here's the situation," Luzzu began, "We are right on the outskirts of the Thunder Plains. Our mission is to check every lightning tower from here on up. I think in this situation we should split up. I'll take the airship over to the woods and start backwards from there. We'll meet at the rest stop in the middle. Any objections?"

"No." Yuna answered.

"It sounds like something we need to do right now." Lulu agreed.

"Alright then. I'm going to drop the ladder. Good luck, ladies. Be safe."

"You too, Luzzu." Yuna said, "Be careful out there."

He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Yuna. I'll be fine. Now, away with you both."

Yuna followed Lulu down and was instantly assaulted by a wave of freezing water. They were both soaked from head to toe before Luzzu even flew out of sight.

Lulu gave her a funny look. "Luzzu, Yuna?" She said.

Yuna felt her face flush. "What about him?" she asked as she started walking.

"It's been six months since Tidus died, Yuna. It's ok if you feel some attraction to someone else."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuna lied, thankful that the darkness hid her sweltering cheeks."

"Yuna…"

"Please Lu? I'm not quite ready to give my feelings words yet."

They walked on for a while in silence, dispatching a few weak fiends on the way. Before long they reached the first tower.

"See anything?" Lulu asked.

"Nope," Yuna replied, "Not a thing out of the ordinary."

A sudden movement to her left caught her eye. Before she could react, the thing latched onto her shoulder. With a shriek of pain, Yuna began to attempt to pull it off. Finally, bracing herself, she grabbed it around the neck and pulsed lightning through her fist. More shocked than hurt, Yuna felt it loosen it's hold and wrenched it off her body. Throwing it to the ground, she smashed it over and over again with her foot. Finally, gasping, she collapsed against the tower.

"Yuna! What happened?" Lulu asked, running over.

"Just a fiend," Yuna said, her voice wavering, "it jumped from the tower. It scared me is all." absent-mindedly she wiped the sweat from her face.

"Uh, Yuna?" Lulu said, pointing to her hand.

Yuna glanced down to see blood. "Oh, it must have scratched my face." She quickly summoned a cure spell.

"Your shoulder as well," Lulu observed.

On they walked. Yuna felt her heart grow heavier and heavier with every clueless tower. By the time they reached the rest stop, she was exhausted inside and out.

"Maybe Luzzu had better luck." Lulu said.

"Or maybe we missed something." Yuna stated.

"We didn't." Lulu said, "Going back will only waste time. We need to meet up with Luzzu.

With great reluctance, Yuna walked through the door.

"Lady Yuna! And Miss Lulu, What a surprise!" A voice from the front desk rang out. "I'll have a room prepared immediately."

"That's not necessary," Lulu said, "We won't be staying long."

"At least let me get you something to eat." The counter girl insisted.

Lulu looked like she was about to punch the girl.

"Actually, that would be nice." She intervened.

The girl went to the back and returned with two streaming bowls of soup. The scent roused the beast in Yuna's stomach.

"Smells good." Yuna observed.

"Thanks, it's my own recipe." the counter girl replied.

Yuna took a bite. It was a little over-seasoned, but she was too hungry to care. She was over half way done when Luzzu walked into the door, his face grim.

"You didn't find it, did you?" Yuna asked, her heart sinking.

"That transparent, huh?" he replied as he sat down to another steaming bowl that was brought out.

"We didn't have any luck, either," Lulu said.

"Maybe we missed one." Yuna said. "I mean, that has to be it, right?"

"There aren't any more." Luzzu insisted, "At least, not on my end."

"Ours either." Lulu said, "Maybe he meant something else."

"Are you looking for someone?" The counter girl asked.

"More like something." Yuna replied. "Did you see anything unusual?"

"Well, now that you mention it," The girl said thoughtfully, "A guy did come in here. He told me to give this letter to someone. Actually, all he said was, 'You'll know who when you see her.'"

Luzzu had his sword to the girl's throat before could blink. "And you didn't think that the High Summoner Yuna would be the one to receive this letter?"

"I-I- well the thought did cross my mind, but-"

"But what?" Luzzu interrupted.

"That's enough Luzzu." Lulu commanded.

"Enough?" Luzzu exploded, "Her stupidity may have cost our friends their lives!" still he sheathed his weapon. "Where is the letter now?" he demanded disgustedly.

"On the counter." The girl said as she rubbed her neck, "I'm sorry Lady Yuna! I didn't think it was a big deal!"

Luzzu snatched up the letter angrily, "Let's go." he barked. Yuna followed her friends without a word.

* * *

"So, you sat in the rest stop, completely unaware that the letter was two feet away?" Shelinda asked, trying hard not to smile.

"I'm glad you think this is funny!" Luzzu commented.

"I didn't say I thought it was funny, just really peculiar…Wakka! What are you doing? Sit back down!"

"My legs need to stretch, ya?" Wakka said, "I've been on this bed for three days!"

Lulu turned on him, "Wakka, if you get off that bed, so help me yevon, I'll blow your organs out of your body!"

Wakka sat back down with a sulk. Yuna had to laugh.

"Did you guys read the letter yet?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah." Yuna said, "It was really weird."

"How so?" Shelinda asked.

"All it said was 'Luca. He will find you.'"

"That is odd." Shelinda agreed, "But listen, while you're in Luca, I need you to seek out a boy named Sunjaya. He is a healer that works there who trained under me. I need you to bring him here."

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"Just for some extra help, dear, nothing to worry about." Shelinda replied soothingly.

"Alright then, Yuna said, To Luca, and hopefully the antidote."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shone high in the sky, and the air was thick with the scent of salty sea water, and water purifyers. People were milling about while vendors called out about their new products and specials. It was normal, it was exciting, and it was the last place Luzzu wanted to be.

"Where exactly were we supposed to meet this mystery guy?" He asked.

"The note didn't say," Yuna replied, "only to wait and he'll find us."

A camera flashed in front of them, about the thousandth of the day. Everyone wanted a picture of the High Summoner along with one of her guardians. This only added to his agitation.

"Forget that!" He said, "We are not waiting! Let's split up and find this son-of-a-bitch!"

"But we don't know who we're looking for." Yuna pointed out.

"Luzzu's right," Lulu said, "we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"But-"

"So it's settled, then." Luzzu interrupted Yuna. In a fit of exasperation, he grabbed a camera from another bystander and broke it on the ground. Ignoring the owner's protests, he again turned to them. "I'm going to check out the stadium. You girls check out around here. And for the love of Yevon, stay together!" With that said, he took off.

_Wait until I find you. _he thought as he made his way to the stadium. Since blitzball was out for the season, he thought it would be a great place for a man of suspicion to find him, and with the girls out in the open, he knew they would be safe. His eyes were instantly drawn to one man in particular. He sat in the far corner away from the few people who were there. The man looked up at his approach.

"You a comrade of Guido?" Luzzu demanded.

The man stared at him with a cool, cold expression. "I knew you couldn't be trusted to follow simple directions." The man sneered.

"Hand it over," Luzzu said as he fingered his concealed weapon, "or I will take it soaked in your blood."

"So quick to resort to violence." The man replied unfazed.

Suddenly, light exploded in his head. He vaguely heard the man's words. "You stupid, predictable man." Then nothing.

* * *

It was hopeless and Lulu knew it. If anyone was hiding in plain sight, they were doing an amazing job.

"Ah, Lulu and Yuna of Besaid." A voice called out.

Lulu turned to see two men walking toward them. "Can we help you?" Lulu asked sternly.

"Actually, we're here to help you." One of them said.

"How so?" Yuna asked skeptically.

With a nod, the other man pulled out a piece of paper. "On one side is your clue. On the other, a rare spell instruction. We will be auctioning it off at the town's square."

Lulu's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean auctioning it off?"

"We mean, we will let other people have a chance to own this treasure," The first man said with a cruel laugh, "after all, who are we to keep the public from owning such a fabulous spell?"

"You can't do this!" Yuna exclaimed.

"We can and we will!" The other replied, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Yuna asked.

Lulu stared at the men. Their faces leered at them, her breasts, Yuna's thighs. "Oh, Yevon." She said quietly.

"What?" Yuna asked, glancing at her.

"Not her," Lulu said, "Please, take only me."

"Unfortunately," The guy sneered, "we want you both. And you'd better cooperate or you'll never see this piece of paper again."

Lulu shook with anger, her eyes ice. She couldn't use her spells here without injuring innocent bystanders and they knew it and she could tell by the way Yuna now clung to her that reality of what they meant had finally dawned.

"Let's take a little walk, what we?" The guy said with a smile.

* * *

The men took them to a small, abandoned building deep in the Mi'han ruins. It was here the name of their abductors were made known. Garen and Coden. At their arrival, Yuna had been cruelly ripped away from her best friend, but not before she heard the horrible instructions they had. If Lulu did as much as utter a word pertaining to her specialty, they would kill the 'precious little Island Princess.'

Now a wall separated both girls, and Coden stood waiting.

"Hurry it up!" he snapped.

Yuna returned to her horrible task. Slowly she began pulling off her clothes with Coden's eyes staring hungrily. Sudden chaos erupted in the next room.

"Stupid bitch!" a voice rang out, followed by the unmistakable sound of hand against flesh.

"Sounds like your friend's a wild one," Coden said with a laugh. "Now, I'm not going to ask you again! Do it now, or you'll regret it!"

Fumbling, Yuna finally freed herself from her protection.

"That's a good girl." he cooed. She flinched as he touched her face. "So soft." he said.

Without warning he slapped her across the face. Yuna tasted blood, but refused to cry in front of him.

"Tough little thing." He observed, "I like that."

Then he was on top of her. Yuna let her mind drift away, to anywhere except her nightmare. Away from his sick groans and the cold floor. She wished she was as brave as Lulu. The spontaneous cussing let her know Lulu wasn't going to be broke that easily. Minutes passed, then hours. Yuna spent it all cowering during breaks, and despite her resolve, crying during second winds. A sudden explosion in the other room meant one thing: Lulu had had enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Instantly Yuna's attacker was on his feet. "What the hell?" he yelled.

Lulu stared at him with eyes past that of anger. "Release Yuna and hand over the paper." she demanded quietly.

She saw his reaction a little too late. His arms closed around Yuna's neck. "I warned you," he growled.

"Let her go." Lulu said dangerously. Yuna stared at the ground, completely at a loss.

"Yuna." Lulu said. The girl refused to meet her gaze.

Coden stared at her triumphantly. "If you don't want me to choke the life out of your friend," he said, "You will stand down."

Lulu ignored him, concentrating on her scared friend's mouth. Yuna's lips, though trembling, were moving. Suddenly lightning engulfed her sight and Coden fell senseless.

Yuna collapsed on her side and puked. Lulu instantly ran to her side and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Yuna," She said. Yuna looked at her with dead eyes.

"Yuna, we have to go!" She tried to pull Yuna to her feet, but it was as if the girl's body wouldn't work. Finally, Lulu grabbed Yuna by her arms and half dragged, half carried her out of the building. The sun had set, and the cold night air felt strangely good against her bare skin. She walked a few feet then sat down in front of her friend.

"Listen, Yuna," Lulu said, "I need you to walk. I know you're scared and hurt, but we need to get out of here!"

"Hay!" a new voice called, "is everything ok?"

Lulu whirled around, ready to fight. A tall, red-headed female walked into view.

"Oh my." The woman said as she took in the scene.

Relaxing, Lulu turned her attention back to Yuna's weeping form. "Can you help us?" She asked.

Together the two carried Yuna to a small house just down the road.

"My name is Sharon. My son and I heard an explosion and I decided to check it out." The woman explained as she helped Yuna get into some clothes.

"We thank you." Lulu said gratefully.

"I've sent my son to Luca for a healer. They should be here any minute now." Sharon continued. "You and the High summoner should rest."

Sinking into a chair, Lulu was aware of every bruise and cut on her body. Yuna, who had finally come out of her shock, slept fitfully by her side. Lulu fingered the Piece of paper she had taken from Coden. She would never forget her night of horrors, but she would make Guido pay for Yuna's.

Lulu jumped at the sound of the door opening. A kid about ten walked in with a tall man about twenty. Instantly he knelt down by the sleeping summoner. At his touch, Yuna's eyes snapped open, and she began to scream.

"No, no no no," the man said in a low, comforting voice, "I'm here to help."

After a few minutes Yuna calmed down, her eyes the only thing darting wildly. They came to rest upon Lulu.

"It's ok." Lulu said, "He's here to help."

"Who are you?" Yuna demanded.

"I'm a healer from Luca." he replied, "My name is Sunjaya.

* * *

Luzzu's head still pounded despite the fact he'd been up and around for about three hours. He'd been looking everywhere in Luca for Yuna and Lulu. _I should never have left them. _He thought, kicking himself. Now they were gone, no doubt abducted by the same men who had knocked him out. He had overheard a boy talking to an older boy with all haste about two girls that had been found near an abandoned building in Mi'han.

Quietly he shadowed them to a small house. Yuna's unmistakable scream erased all doubt that it was them. For a minute he just stood there until the screams subsided, thinking. Should he knock? Just walk in? Break down the door? He chose option two.

five pairs of eyes whipped toward him, as well as a yelp from Yuna. Finally, the pair belonging to a red-headed woman rose.

"What do you want?" She spat. "Are you the one who hurt these girls?"

Luzzu stared dumfounded at the girls, taking in their bruises, their cuts.

"Speak!" The woman snarled.

"He's with us." Lulu spoke up for him. "We were separated."

With a final glare, the woman turned her attention back to the girls. Luzzu looked from one girl to the other, a sick feeling in his stomach. "What happened?" he stammered.

Lulu's voice was completely void of emotion. "Two men came to us. They were sent by Guido. They had the letter, and were going to auction it off."

"Why would anyone want it?" Luzzu asked, "it makes sense to no one but us!"

"Because of this," Lulu answered as she handed him the singed piece of paper. "on it are the words to perform Ultima, The most powerful spell in dark magic. The only other way to get it is to prove you've mastered every other spell. It took me twelve years to achieve it. It would have went for millions. However, they decided to forget their orders, and take us instead. There was no way I could take them both out without hurting Yuna."

"They said they would give us the letter if we just did what they asked." Yuna took over, surprising them all. She hugged her hands to her body, "Even with Tidus I had never…" her voice trailed off.

Lulu took her trembling hands in her own. "You can probably guess what happened next." She said coldly.

Luzzu was speechless. Finally he found his voice. "These men, were they both tall with black hair and green eyes?"

Lulu nodded, perplexed.

"They attacked me too, knocking me out. I came to by an abandoned pier."

The healer stood to look at him, "Then I should look at you too. Take a seat."

"I'm ok." Luzzu said with a dismissed wave, "We need to be going. We have a healer on our airship."

"These girls are in no condition to travel tonight." Sharon objected, "You will stay here until morning."

"She is right," Sunjaya agreed, "a good night's rest is what these girls need."

"Sunjaya." Lulu spoke up.

He turned to her.

"We thank you for your concern, but we must leave tonight, but we do request you come with us. Two of our friends are very sick, and our healer has asked for you by name."

Sunjaya gave her a perplexed look. "Me?" he asked.

"Her name is Shelinda," Yuna said, "and she wishes your presence. As do I."

"Anything for my Lady Summoner and her friends," Sunjaya replied, "And I have fond respect for Shelinda. I will accompany you."

"Thank you." Lulu said as she stood.

Luzzu walked over to help steady Yuna. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said to Sharon, "And for saving my friends, but we have to go. The sooner we can talk off the better. _And when I find Guido, I'll make him pay for this. _he silently seethed.


	12. Chapter 12

Shelinda walked quietly around the room. It was late and she was worried. Just because they were in a city didn't mean they were any safer than in, say, the Thunder Plains. If Guido decided to pay them a visit, they'd be sitting ducks. At least Sunjaya would give them a better fighting chance.

She looked at her patients. Wakka slept with a pained expression. While he was awake he tried to block his discomfort from the others, especially Rikku. If Wakka could, he would take all the poison into his own body, that's how protective he was toward the teen.

She walked over to Rikku. The girl was weakening, sleeping more and more. It wouldn't be long until she entered the next stage, if she hadn't already. Shelinda placed her hand upon the girl's burning skin. How was she going to tell Yuna that despite her treatments, Rekku wasn't going to last much longer? A door swished open from far away. Hopefully, it was the others. When she saw Luzzu walk in, she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"What kept you?" She asked.

Luzzu didn't say anything, just stared at her grim faced. Again the door opened and in walked Lulu and Yuna, both dressed in long shirts and baggy pants that all but fell off of Yuna. Finally, Sunjaya walked in. Shelinda took in Yuna's withdrawn face, Lulu's purple face and arms, and the dried blood upon Luzzu's crown. "What happened?" She asked.

"They were attacked." Sunjaya explained, "Don't worry, I already checked them out, besides some emotional scarring, they should be fine."

"We need to take off immediately," Luzzu said, "I don't want to risk Guido's croonies finding us."

Shelinda led Yuna and Lulu to two empty beds.

"Rest." She demanded. Then, turning to Luzzu, "I'm not sure you should. You should rest too."

"Did you hear a word I said?" Luzzu said harshly.

"I heard," Shelinda said, matching his tone, "but I won't have a minor concussed man driving an airship! Your health is just as important as the rest's."

Luzzu glared at her, but she wouldn't back down. Finally he relented.

"At the first sign of dawn, I'm shipping out, whether you agree or not." he hissed.

"Thank you." Shelinda replied, relieved, "That's all I ask."

Without a word he threw himself on an empty bed and, like she suspected, was out almost instantly. With a sigh, she went to check on the girls. Sometime during the confrontation, Yuna must have slipped into bed with Lulu. Both were fast asleep. Yuna no doubt by help of Lulu.

"Shelinda."

She turned to face Sunjaya. "It's been a long time." She said. Sunjaya nodded.

"What are the states of the patients?" he asked.

* * *

"Not good, I'm afraid." Shelinda admitted. She looked her formal pupil in the eye. "In fact, I may have done all I can do for one. I'm going to need you to help me simply keep them alive.

Yuna awoke to chaos.

"Sunjaya!" I need you to help me hold her down while I administer this!" Shelinda yelled.

Yuna jumped out of the bed she and Lulu had shared. Lulu must have awoken earlier because she was alone.

"Hang on, Rikku, just hang on!" Shelinda's voice called her eyes over to her cousin.

"Rikku!" She screamed.

The girl's eyes were rolled into the back of her head, and her body was severely convulsing. Instantly on her feet, yuna ran to her side. "What's happening?"

"Stand back!" Sunjaya said, "We're trying to help her."

Yuna stood firm at the scene unmoving. "Rikku!" She screamed again. "Please, Rikku, hang in there!"

She was near hysterical, but she didn't care. Finally Sunjaya yelled, "Somebody get her out of here!"

Lulu appeared and grabbed her, pulling her toward the door.

"Come on," she said sternly when she wouldn't move, "There's nothing you can do except be in the way."

Somehow Yuna followed her out of the door and to the bridge.

"We aren't going to make it." Yuna said defeated, Rikku's going to die right here in front of me!"

"Yuna," Lulu said softly as she embraced the girl, "It will be ok. They'll save her, don't worry." Lulu was again dressed like she usually was.

"How do you know?" Yuna asked, suddenly self-conscious in her baggy clothing.

"I don't know," Lulu admitted, "but I have hope. Here, why don't we look at the clue while we wait? That way we can take off as soon as this crisis is over."

Submissively, Yuna nodded her head. "Ok."

Luzzu read aloud:

The evil one arose

And in men's blood was drenched

By scars in the world,

That threat was quenched.

Until a dear summoner

Took It into her hands

To bring an eternal calm

To all despairing lands.

So people chose to forgive

The crime in which she was caught

So revenge is mine,

Because I never forgot.

So go down to the place

Where a summoner stood alone

Where darkness never sleeps,

And you'll find within this zone

The letter that you seek

But if you stay too late

One's exit will be blocked,

And will share a horrible fate.

Yuna closed her eyes when he finished. When had her head begun to hurt?

"Yuna?"

Yuna opened them to see Lulu squatting down in front of her.

"I'm ok, Lu." she lied, "Just a little tired."

"Where do you think?" Luzzu asked.

"I don't know," Yuna admitted, "The first part sounds more like a story to me, about our defeating sin, but the last part sounds like a clue, but it doesn't make any sense."

"My thoughts exactly," Lulu agreed, "but he has to have given us more than that."

"Why?" Luzzu asked, "he doesn't have to do anything."

"Here, let me see it." Yuna sighed.

Luzzu handed her the letter. "It vaguely sounds like the calm lands," Yuna said, "at least the first part. The scars in the World? The threat that was quenched? The place where the summoners before me made their last stand. Sin fell, causing a huge ugly hole."

"I guess that makes sense," Luzzu said, "but what about all the other stuff?"

"I think the middle is only a story." Yuna thought aloud, "You know, about my getting rid of sin for good." Also, we weren't held liable for Seymour. At leas, not after we proved our innocents and revealed the truth to the people."

"Ok, say it's the calm lands," Luzzu said, "Where? That place is a vast land of open plains."

A low sound escaped Lulu's lips. Yuna turned to face her. Lulu's face was tight, her eyes expressionless. "The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth." she said.

"Are you sure?" Shelinda asked. Yuna jumped at the sound. They had been so engrossed in figuring out the note they hadn't heard her enter.

"How's Rikku?" Yuna asked, jumping to her feet, her heart racing.

"She's stable and resting." Shelinda answered, "I came here to tell you, but didn't want to interrupt. Rikku's entered the third stage." She gave Yuna a sad look. "She won't last much longer. We don't have time for error."

"I am as sure as I can be." Lulu said.

"Then the Calm Lands it is." Luzzu said as he made his way to the pilot seat.

"How's Wakka?" Lulu asked.

"He's in a lot of pain," Shelinda said, "but for some reason the poison isn't going as quickly through his system as Rikku's. Although that could change just as easily."

"Can I see Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"I don't see what harm it could do at this point," Shelinda said, but keep in mind she needs her rest."

With a nod, Yuna walked toward the cabin trying hard to block out all the thoughts of what could happen if they were wrong.

* * *

Wakka watched as Yuna and Shelinda entered the room. What had happened to Rikku scared him to death.

"Here, Wakka, drink this."

Wakka looked warily at the male doctor. "I'm not thirsty, ya?" he said tersly.

"I know, but you must stay hydrated." Sunjaya protested.

Wakka relented and drank a few sips, his eyes never leaving the girls'.

"That should be me," Wakka said softly, "He should have only attacked me. Why Rikku? She's just a kid, ya?"

"In his eyes, you're all to blame." Sunjaya said, "He wanted to knock two of you down. Rikku just happened to be there."

A soft moan came from across the room. Wakka watched as yuna stroked the girl's hair until she again calmed down.

"Your friends are very clever," Sunjaya said, "don't worry, you're both in good hands. Rikku will be ok. Right now you must rest."

"I can't rest," Wakka said quietly.

Finally satisfied her cousin was sleeping soundly, Yuna walked over to him.

"Hay." She said. Her face told him she'd been crying.

"How are you doing?" Wakka asked. She gave him a small chuckle.

"I should be asking you that." she said.

"Lulu told me what happened." He continued, "What was Luzzu thinking leaving you two alone!"

"Please don't be angry at him." yuna said. "They didn't do what Guido told them. We all had no idea they would double cross him."

"That as it may be, he should've still stayed with you. They wouldn't have taken all of you. You wouldn't have had to go through all this."

Yuna took a deep breath before meeting his gaze, he hands now in his. "If it meant saving the lives of those I love, I would have gone if Luzzu were there or not."

Wakka looked Yuna in the face. The sadness in her eyes were already turning to those of indifference at the memory. She was trying hard to just brush ti aside and focus on her present task. Just like Lulu had.

With a sigh, he gently squeezed his friend's hand. "Yuna, listen to me. You need to talk about what happened. You're not Lulu. This will eat you up inside."

"That's not important right now, Wakka." Yuna replied in what he assumed was supposed to be a brave voice.

"It is important, Yuna." he said. "If not today, promise me you'll talk to someone soon?"

He watched a bunch of emotions wrestle on the young adult's face. Finally she answered. "I promise, Wakka. As long as you promise me something."

"Anything." Wakka agreed.

Tears again began to fall down her face, "Promise me you'll never give up fighting." She said, "No matter how long it takes promise me that you'll never give in."

At first Wakka couldn't speak because of the ball of emotion that had lodged in his throat. He swallowed it down.

"Yuna, I promise you, I will never leave you and Lu." He let the girl lay her head on him and cry.

"I love you, Wakka." She whispered.

"I love you too, Yuna." he replied comfortingly. "We'll get through this.


	13. Chapter 13

Lulu sat rigid in he chair, unable to get comfortable. The cavern of the Stolen Fayth. The one place she'd sworn She'd never return. Yes, she was older now. Sure, she had faced the place once again with Yuna, but still her heart raced.

Vivid pictures of her biggest mistake flashed through her mind. The only reason she had survived was because of her Lady Summoner Ginnem, had sent the aeon Valfore to drag her screaming body out of there. She was living proof that fourteen was just to young to be a guardian.

"Are you ok?" Luzzu's voice broke through her thoughts. Dropping all expression from her features was like second nature to her.

"I'm fine." She answered plainly. For a second Luzzu held her gaze with his own, obviously trying to figure out if she were lying or not. She held her mask unwavering and he looked away satisfied.

"I've never been to the cavern before," He admitted in way of making small talk as he flew, "I've never had reason to 'till now."

"The cavern is nothing special." Lulu said curtly. "Just a tavern filled with fiends. Be on your guard. Especially since there is only one way out."

"You think we're walking into another ambush." Luzzu summarized.

Lulu glanced down at her arms. The scars Valfore had left her from her first ambush were still visible.

"Yes." She answered, "I can almost guarantee it."

* * *

The calm land plains were a lot bigger than Yuna remembered. Even by chocobo, It seemed to take forever.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Lu." She said.

Lulu glanced over at her, "It will be ok, Yuna." she said, "Just remember all I've taught you." Lulu was tense. To anyone else it would look as if she was simply anticipating a battle, but Yuna knew she was scared. One cave with only one exit. The perfect place for Guido to attack.

"Hay," Luzzu's voice broke through Yuna's fear spell. "We'll come out on top. We've taken all Guido's thrown at us and come out alive. This will be no different. We are the ambush!"

Yuna had to laugh at his confidence. "I'm not sure about an 'ambush.'" She said with a smile, "but…maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right," Luzzu corrected, giving her a big toothy smile that made her heart jump. "Tell you ladies what, I'll race you there." With a kick, his chocobo raced ahead.

"Come on, Lu!" Yuna said as she also sped up her chocobo. The wind felt good on her sun-scorched face. As much as she loathed going into that cave, it would be nice to get out of the searing heat.

Lulu's chocobo pranced right up next to hers. Despite the heat and her nearly fully black clothed body, she looked as cool as if they were by the beach. The redness forming on her arms was the only physical sign of possible discomfort. Lulu met her gaze with a questioning look.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Just hot." Yuna answered. Lulu nodded her agreement.

They made the rest of the way in silence. Luzzu was already dismantled and tying up his chocobo when they arrived.

"What kept you two?" he asked with a smile.

"Girl talk," Yuna said smiling back. A cool breeze beckoned at them from the cave, killing the moment. Three pairs of eyes stared into it's murky depths. Fear gripped yuna's hear and paralyzed her legs. Again she looked at Lulu.

Lulu walked past her without a glance, focused on her goal. Yuna watched her go, then with a sigh, followed her.

* * *

The inside looked no different than the last time she'd been here. Still the place gave her the chills.

"Our best bet is to probably go to the end of the cave," Yuna was saying. Lulu looked at her out of the corner of her eye, the rest of her attention on the rampant fiends, killing those that got to close.

"And as usual, the teleport is broken." She put in.

"Just keep your eye's open and we should be fine." Luzzu coached as he dismembered a lizard's torso from it's head. They walked along the winding path for what seemed like hours. With every passing minute, more dread filled Lulu's heart. To her surprise, they came to the end without incident besides those that lived in the cave.

With a sigh of relief that barely did anything for her anxiety, Lulu watched as Yuna activated the teleporter, then walked over to her. The butterflies in her stomach were in a flurry now. Yuna gave her a scared look. She could feel Luzzu's gaze on them both. Together They all stood in the machina, and let it take them in.

Erie silence was all there was to meet them. Lulu looked all around her, her gaze coming to rest on a small cylinder resting on a statue that was once a fayth. Movement to her left let her know Yuna must had seen it too.

"Stay back, Yuna." She growled. Yuna hesitated, then complied. "Luzzu, guard her." She ordered.

"I will," Luzzu said, "be careful, Lulu."

Slowly, delicately, Lulu made her way to the statue and picked up the item. With a cautious glance, she turned around.

"Lulu! Look out!" Luzzu's warning came just as she sensed the sudden vacuum of air around her and a big glass box enveloped her. Instantly she summoned up a fire spell. It didn't even leave a mark. With even more determination, Lulu tried again and again, multiple shots striking the same spot. Nothing. Drained, Lulu let herself fall against the glass. She could see Yuna pounding on the other side, but the glass was far to thick to hear what she was saying.

Yuna yelled again, more frantically now. In desperation Yuna pointed above her head. Lulu followed her lead, and froze. Witten on the glass were words. From her standpoint it was backwards, but it held only two words. On Ria. No air. Suddenly she felt very warm, but she couldn't tell if it was from all the air the fire had eaten up, or from her anger. It was the dumbest trick in the book, and now it would cost her, her life.


	14. Chapter 14

No air. Luzzu cursed under his breath. Lulu was trapped and Yuna's screams were past hysterical.

"Yuna," he shouted over her, "Yuna calm down!" his words fell on deaf ears. "Yuna!" He began to walk toward her. Sudden movement to his right caught his eye. Reflexively, Luzzu brought his sword to his flank. A severed limb fell to his feet. Whirling around, he saw a lizard writhing in agony.

"Yuna," Luzzu said as he backed up, "We may be in trouble here."

He didn't know how, but fiends of all types were pouring into the room.

"W-where did they come from?" Yuna's voice penetrated his concentration.

"I don't know, kid." He replied, "but we may be in trouble." _especially since our strongest person is trapped. _

"What do we do?" Yuna asked, trying to sound brave. She was failing at it just as bad as he was. Soon they were both backed up against the glass that held their friend. He glanced up. The device that trapped Lulu was very sophisticated, but maybe, if they had time…

He looked to his right and left. The fiends were now advancing on them. He stole a quick glance into Lulu's prison. Her flushed face let him know he had anything but time.

"Let's take care of these guys first," He replied, "give me cover while you also shoot bolts of thunder or whatever up at that machine up there. Maybe that will release the pressure on the glass and we can get Lu out."

Yuna nodded her agreement. Luzzu turned his attention back to the fiends. With one hand he held his sword. With the other, a dagger he kept hidden. "Let's party." He said.

* * *

"Open your eyes and look up."

Rikku complied without comment. All she wanted to do was curl up in her blankets and sleep.

"Ok, honey, now I need you to hold still while I take your temperature."

"I'm so cold." Rikku said.

"I know, just bear with me for a few more minutes ok?"

Rikku let her gaze drift to Wakka. He stared at her with worried eyes. A pang of guilt ran through her body. He was also sick, yet he was more worried about her. A wave of agonizing pain again attacked her middle and it took all she could not to scream. If it hadn't been for Shelinda, she would have rolled right off the bed.

After an eternity, the pain finally passed and Rikku collapsed, thoroughly exhausted. Shelinda gingerly laid her back down onto her bed. She could see the distress on Shelinda's face.

"Shelinda?" her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. Shelinda had told her it was due to fluid sitting in her lungs from lack of movement.

"Yes, sweetie?" Shelinda answered.

"Do you think I'm going to die?" Shelinda gave her a shocked look. "please, Shelinda." Rikku said, "I have to know. When I fall asleep, there's a chance I won't wake up, isn't there?"

"Yes, Rikku." Shelinda answered after a pause, "There is a chance you won't awaken.

Sleep was tugging at her consciousness, but she tried to resist. "If that happens, please tell Yuna to tell pop and brother I love them."

Shelinda's eyes glistened with tears, "I will, Rikku, but believe me, Sunjaya and I aren't going to let you go without completely exhausting our resources."

"Thank you." Rikku said. Then she could defer sleep no longer.

* * *

Lulu tried to ignore the growing pain throbbing in the base of her skull. It had been only Thirty minutes and she was sweltering, and her lungs were beginning to burn. All she wanted to do was close her eyes for a few minutes. She watched the battle rage around her like a silent picture film. Yuna was constantly curing, protecting, and spell flinging at the mechanism that entrapped her, while Luzzu sliced away at all the fiends. She couldn't tell if they were gaining or losing ground.

Frustration gripped her body and she smashed her fists against the glass. She was absolutely useless. Sweat was pouring down her face and she wiped away at the drops furiously.

_Hurry, yuna. _she thought. She sat down and again lay her head against the glass. She needed air, and she needed it soon. Maybe she should rest for a few minutes. Why shouldn't she?

Yuna was pounding on the glass again and screaming at her, but she couldn't figure out what, or why. Her mind was in a fog. She tried harder to concentrate, but could only make out her name.

A lizard made a sudden jump at Yuna and her attention was once again sucked into the heat of battle. Lulu pulled her knees to her chest and decided to concentrate on breathing.

* * *

Yuna was becoming desperate. Although the fiends had long stopped pouring in, there were still a lot of them and Luzzu was physically exhausted and getting sloppy. Once again she sent over a cure spell before again attacking the pulley that kept Lulu.

Time and time again she'd shout words of encouragement to her, always forgetting she couldn't hear. Now Lulu lay agains the glass with glazed eyes, her chest heaving. Again Yuna sent thundara up to the pulley. Sparks dancing off the metal were the only indication it was doing something.

"Yuna!" Luzzu's voice rang out over the chaos, and she turned just in time to see a fiend jumping toward her. Intsantly fire erupted from her fingertips. The fiend fell in a pile of smoldering ashes. Now she turned her attention to Luzzu, again curing. They were finally making headway.

"Focus on Lulu!" Luzzu ordered, "I've got this!" she turned her attention back to her task. Lulu had finally collapsed. Her blue hue making her look very pale. If she was still breathing, Yuna could no longer tell. She began to again focus her attacks, letting off with the strongest spells she knew. Finally the thing exploded.

"Luzzu!" Yuna yelled, "I got it!" immediately Luzzu made a bee-line toward her. Together they strained against the heavy box. It fell with an extraordinary crash. Yuna fell beside her friend as Luzzu dispatched the remaining fiends. She wasn't breathing. Yuna checked for a pulse. It was faint, but there.

Tilting her chin up, Yuna began to breath air into her lungs while pushing down on her chest.

"Come on, Lu." Yuna whispered, "Come on, breathe." Luzzu, with everything defeated, fell into rhythm with her.

With a gasp, Lulu's eyes finally exploded open.

"Lu." Yuna breathed with relief. Her friend lay on her side, gasping, but alive. Finally she rolled into a sitting position.

"Thank you," she rasped, her voice ragged.

"Are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"I'm fine," Lulu replied. Luzzu pulled out a bottle of water.

"here." he said. Lulu took it thankfully. Yuna caught his gaze.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'll live," he smiled. He was covered in bruises and blood both from himself and the fiends. Yuna knew she probably looked the same. She turned her attention back to Lulu. The woman's breathing had finally normalized.

"We should go." She said. Luzzu nodded.

"Can you walk, Lu?" he asked.

Slowly they helped her to her feet. She wobbled for a second, then caught her balance. After a few steps, however, her legs gave out and she pitched forward. Luzzu caught her.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm still a little dizzy."

Luzzu wrapped his arms around her and helped her walk, while Yuna picked up the canister. _So much trouble for this little thing, _she thought, and her anger burned anew. They had come close to losing this time. Yuna still wasn't exactly sure how they'd survived.

Yuna was happy to climb back onto the back of her chocobo again. Luzzu helped Lulu up behind her. He would tether Lulu's chocobo to his and ride both back. Yuna took a final glance at the cave. After this mission she would ask Kimari to round up the ronsos to block the entrance with stones. The cave was no longer good for anything.

"Yuna?" she turned her attention to Luzzu. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered. They took off in silence, eager to leave this tragedy behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunjaya stood at the door to meet Luzzu as he walked up.

"I was just on my way to see if you all were ok." he said as Luzzu finally walked through the door.

Luzzu gave him a puzzled look, "you? Can you fight?"

A look of indignation crossed his face. "Just because I'm a healer doesn't mean I can't hold a sword."

"Really?" Luzzu asked, "maybe we should have a sparring match?"

"that sounds great," Sunjaya agreed.

"We don't have time!" Lulu's sharp voice made them both jump. Luzzu turned to face her.

"We meant later, Lu, not right now."

"Hmph." Lulu replied suspiciously.

"Lulu!" Yuna called, "Where are you? Didn't Shelinda tell you to lay down? Honestly, you're just as bad as Wakka!" Yuna appeared in the entryway. "There you are! All three of you in the cabin now!"

With a final glare, Lulu turned to obey, as did he and Sunjaya.

"You catch more flies with honey than sour bush weed, you know, girls." He said.

"I can care less about catching insects, Luzzu." Yuna replied, obviously not listening, "We have work to do."

Sunjaya gave a small chuckle. "hard-headed one she is." he observed.

"You have no idea," Luzzu agreed, "under different circumstances, she's also very stubborn."

Their good mood sobered as soon as they entered the cabin. Rikku and Wakka lay deathly pale. Wakka stared at them with his trade-mark smile in his eyes, but it was mostly shrouded by pain. Rikku lay still, her heaving chest the only indication of life.

"We need to read that clue." Shelinda said.

Luzzu stared at the child. Was this really Rikku? The girl so full of life and promise? He turned to Yuna with new resolve. "Open it." he said.

Yuna began to fumble with the lid. Finally she prevailed, pulling out yet another piece of paper. Luzzu's heart sank. It was another riddle. He cursed under his breath.

"What's it say?" Lulu asked.

"Guadosalam." yuna replied, "Son of a bitch hid the antidote in the one place we should have looked first."

"Then we shall take off immediately." Luzzu said.

"Are you sure, Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"Yes." Yuna replied. "That's the first thing it says. Guadosalam."

"That's good enough for me." Luzzu said as he stood. "We'll take off as soon as possible." He looked over at Yuna, who stood to follow.

"I'll help." She said.

"Actually, Yuna, could you stay? We need to talk." Shelinda said.

"I'll help." Lulu said, "I'm feeling much better, really."

With a nod, Luzzu walked out the door with Lulu at his heels.

* * *

Yuna watched them go. After the door had securely locked behind them, she turned her attention to Shelinda.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong per se," shelinda began, "I just thought you'd want to spend some time with your cousin. You know, sit with her, talk with her, tell her you love her, stuff like that."

The healer wouldn't meet her eyes. The truth of what she was saying sucked the air from her lungs. "You…want me to say goodbye?" She asked in a horse whisper.

"Not goodbye exactly," Shelinda said, "It's just…Yuna, Rikku's pushing stage four. She's rapidly going down hill. This stop is her final chance. If the antidote isn't here, I'm going to have to switch to solely keeping her comforting until she finally passes away."

Yuna just stared at her in shock. "No."

Shelinda gave her a small, sad look, "I'm sorry, Yuna. There's nothing more I can do."

Numbly Yuna walked over to her cousin and sat down. Rikku stirred as Yuna took her hand into hers.

"Hi." Yuna choked.

"Hay." Rikku whispered.

Yuna stared at her with teary eyes, at a loss at what to say.

"I love you." She said finally, stroking her sweat-drenched hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too." Rikku replied quietly. Yuna smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Yuna." She continued, "I'm not scared anymore."

"Scared of what?" Yuna asked, afraid of the answer.

"To die." Rikku replied. "I can feel myself slowly slipping away."

"You need to fight it!" Yuna pleaded, "Please don't give up yet."

"I promise." Rikku said. She was drifting again. "If you don't find it, though, you'll be with me when I go, right?"

"Of course I will!" Yuna said.

"Thank-you." Rikku replied, "For everything."

Yuna sat with her until she fell asleep again, then slipped out onto the bridge. Lulu and Luzzu were deep in conversation. Yuna fell into the first chair she saw. I'm going to lose her, she thought bitterly, I should never have left that night.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Lulu. That's all it took. All the bottled up emotion finally exploded. She let Lulu embrace her shaking form.

"It's ok, baby." Lulu soothed.

"No it's not!" Yuna cried, "Rikku's dying, Lulu, and very quickly. Shelinda said if it's not here…" She couldn't continue. She couldn't even see through her tears. "Rikku doesn't think she's going to make it, Lu, but I need her to! I can't say goodbye."

"Oh baby," she heard Lulu breathe. She felt her arms tighten around her. Finally the storm abated into hiccupped sobs and Yuna pulled away.

"How do you do it, Lulu? How do you stay so strong?"

"I'm not." Lulu admitted. "I just choose not to openly show emotion." She looked straight into her eyes. For once Yuna could openly see the pain on her face. Suddenly she felt guilty. She was losing her cousin, but Lulu was once again losing the love of her life.

"Wakka has also started seizing, Yuna." Lulu continued.

Yuna just stared ahead with dead eyes, umable to cry anymore.

"So we're losing them both then." she said.

"There's still time left," Lulu said, "and as long as there is hope, we need to keep going."

"You're right." Yuna agreed. "We need to have hope. I can't stop believing yet, even if…Rikku has."

They sat in a comforting silence for a long time, each holding the other up. It was Luzzu's voice that broke Yuna's trance.

"Buckle up, we're preparing to land."

The moment of truth is finally upon us. Yuna thought. The life of my cousin hangs in the mercy of a psychopath.

**************

The walk to Guadosalam was short. Yuna couldn't help but shiver at the memory of what had happened here. This was where seymour had asked her to marry him. Yuna's stomach rolled with anticipation. If the antidote wasn't here, it would be too late to help Rikku.

"It has to be here." She thought.

"It will be." Luzzu answered.

"Huh?" it took a minute for Yuna to realize she'd spoken aloud.

"It will be here." Luzzu said again with full confidence.

They walked through the crowd of guado, nodding their acceptance of their condolences about Tidus.

"Yuna," Lulu said, "how about reading us what the rest of the note said?"

"I could tell you from memory," Yuna said, "because it didn't say much. 'Guadosalam Chattue. Get ready for your biggest trail yet. Best wishes, Guido.'"

"So we have no idea where in there it is," Luzzu summarized, "but its going to be one hell of a battle."

They walked up to chattue building and entered. The place hadn't changed at all. Memories flew at Yuna like a flock of flyers. Seymours' evil smile, Tidus' protective glare, Rikku's care-free manner, and Wakka's perpetual confused look.

"Yuna?" Lulu stared at her with a concerned glance.

"Just remembering." Yuna explained to her unanswered question.

"There's nothing here." Luzzu's voice jarred her to the bone.

"What? No, it has to be here!" Her voice sounded loud even to her own ears, but she didn't care. "It has to be here, Luzzu, it just has to be!"

"Calm down, Yuna." Lulu told her firmly, "That only means it may not be in this room."

Yuna pulled back her emotions and nodded.

"Shall we check the next rooms?" Lulu asked.

Yuna followed with high hopes only to be smacked by harsh reality again and again.

"It's not here." Yuna said when they returned to the first room again. Her friends said nothing, unable to agree they had come all this way for nothing.

"What do we do now?" Luzzu asked finally.

"We go back, and we tell shelinda." Lulu said. "Then, we tell them its ok to let go."

Even Lulu can't hide the raw emotion in her voice. Yuna thought dully.

"So, we're giving up?" Luzzu asked bitterly.

"You have a better idea?" Lulu asked sharply, "There is no antidote, Luzzu. The least I can do is be by my husband's side when he dies!"

The words cut deeply into Yuna's soul. I've failed you, Rikku. Her eyes took one finally look around the room, then she followed the others down the long staircase. Pictures of past maesters smiled at their retreat. Her eyes came to rest on one. Seymours. His spiked blue hair and sinister grin made her blood boil. Before she knew what had happened, she'd picked it up and had thrown it down the rest of the stairs, causing Luzzu and Lulu to jump. She heard their hasty footsteps toward her, but not once did she turn her gaze. A hollow hole sat where the picture had once been.

With trembling hands, Yuna pulled out a small square box. Lulu and Luzzu just gawked at her. Yuna finally broke the spell. "I think I found it." she said.

"Well, open it!" Luzzu demanded.

Yuna unfastened the clasp and opened the lid. Inside lay a vial. Joy flooded into Yuna's heart ,and she picked it up happily.

"It's here!" she yelled. She heard Lulu breath a sigh of relief. She let Luzzu take the vial from her.

"So, he really mad the antidote." He said, "Now the only question is can we trust it?"

"We'll have to," Lulu said, "It's their only chance."

Luzzu nodded as he continued to examine the bottle, then Yuna watched as all color drained from his face. Fear replaced the joy in an instant.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Luzzu let loose a whole set of curses.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked again.

Slowly he turned the vial's label around to face her. Suddenly Yuna didn't feel so well.

"No." She whispered as she slowly sank to her knees. "We were so close."

"What?" Lulu demanded.

Luzzu read it out loud. "Good for one use. Choose."

The emotion on Lulu's face was hard to read, then a look of pure ice emerged.

"Lu?" Yuna asked.

"Come." She said stoically, "Rikku needs this at once."

"Lu-"

"No!" She interrupted harshly, "Wakka would want it this way. If it were me, he would give it to Rikku without hesitation."

Yuna knew she was right. She followed without comment.


	16. Chapter 16

Lulu stared helplessly down at her husband. Just like she knew he would, he'd told Sunjaya to help with Rikku. Rikku had barely been responsive when they'd returned. The only words she'd uttered were in a state of fevered delirium and in Albehd. Yuna had interpreted them as the girl crying for her father and brother, and about her village being blown up, an incident that had occurred long ago.

Shelinda had wasted no time, though while she readied the shot, she'd given Lulu a despairing glance.

"Do it." She had demanded. Instantly the needle was thrust in and the antidote administered. Now the healers were busy at work trying to reverse the damage.

"Hay you." Wakka said.

Lulu gave him a small smile, "Hello, Wakka." she said.

She watched his hand as it touched her long hair, his favorite feature, he'd told her many times. She'd worn it loose just for him.

Gently he pulled her down to his level and she kissed him lightly. "I love you," she breathed.

She let him see her cry, her tears falling upon his face as she parted.

"I love you," he replied weakly, "so much. I just wish you didn't have to go through this again."

"I regret nothing," Lulu said, "Nor did I regret Chappu." To this day that name shot pain through her heart.

"You are the most amazing girl I've ever met," Wakka said, "and you've given me more joy than I could ever ask for. Take good care of our son for me, ya?"

"I will, Wakka." Lulu replied, "I will make certain nothing happens to him."

Wakka smiled the best he could. She knew he was tired. She also knew this would be their last conversation. She'd told him to stop fighting. She didn't want to see him in pain anymore, but now she couldn't let him go, nor was he willing to let go. She held his hand tightly, as if her touch would keep the poison from taking him from her. Once he slipped away, she planned to use a sleeping spell, one that would peacefully take him through stage four without pain. He would ever awaken.

She felt his fevered touch upon her face, wiping away her tears. She lay down again and embraced him, taking in his scent, and relishing in his touch as he stroked her face.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I won't." He lied.

All to soon she pulled away. Yuna stood in front of them with puffy, red eyes. Wakka followed her glance.

"Yuna." he whispered. She walked over with a whimper.

"The day I met you, was the day life started to make sense again. Chappu and I had always wondered how this orphan girl could be so strong. I still remember the day you decided Lulu was the most amazing person you ever met. The temple wanted to keep you there, but Lulu wouldn't hear of it. She took you in to stay with her guardian. That's when I truly came to know you. You are the little sister I never had, and I love you."

"I love you, too." Yuna replied with as much strength as emotion would allow. Lulu moved to allow her to embrace her long-time comrade.

"How's Rikku?" he asked after they parted.

"Shelinda thinks she'll make it." Yuna answered. "We saved her just in time."

"I'm glad." he said. "Let her know I'm glad she pulled through."

He was pulling away, Lulu could feel it. She cast her gaze upon Luzzu, Wakka's eldest friend. "It's time." she mouthed. He walked over.

"Wakka," he said, "I'll miss you, man."

"Luzzu." Wakka looked up at him, I have to tell you this out loud."

Luzzu gave him a confused look. "Tell me what?" he asked.

"I forgive you for Chappu," Wakka said, "I'm sorry it took until this to say it."

Tears were visible in Luzzu's eyes. "Thank you." he said, "That really means a lot."

"Watch over the girls for me." he whispered.

"I will." Luzzu promised.

Wakka took a deep breath, thoroughly drained. Lulu met his half-closed gaze.

"I love you." he said, then his hand slipped away as he fell asleep. Lulu pressed her trembling hands against his struggling chest.

"Sleep." she commanded softly. Instantly she felt him fall into a deeper sleep. One that because of his condition, he wouldn't ever awaken. Lulu sat by his side and waited.

* * *

Two days later Rikku stared at Shelinda with blank eyes. She'd heard what they had done; what Wakka had chose to do. It was because of his sacrifice she was alive.

Alive. She still couldn't believe it. She felt stronger with each passing day. Granted, she was still to weak to walk, still slept a lot, and still in pain, but she'd take that. How close she had come to giving up, to just letting go so Yuna could stop worrying. How wrong she would have been. Right now Yuna cried openly as Shelinda checked Wakka's vitals. She listened for his heart, then took his pulse. Sunjaya watched soberly by her side.

With tears in her eyes, Shelinda addressed them all. "He's gone."

With a shriek, Yuna fell to her knees in grief. "Wakka!" She screamed, "Why?"

Luzzu held her shaking body as he himself cried. Lulu looked on as she held his limp hand in hers. Rikku looked at Wakka's face, at peace at last.

She didn't notice when the tears had started, only that they wouldn't stop. Images of Wakka flashed through her mind. No way that still form was his. Soon he would sit up. He would yell 'Just kidding!' and give them all a big grin. Lulu would be furious at first, then let it melt away into relief. Then he would give her a wink and tell her how glad he was they were both alive…The pain of the truth began to pierce through her delusions. She tried as best as she could to avoid it.

_Wakka's dead, and he's not coming back. _The thought tied a knot of grief in her so tight she could barely breath. _I never got to say goodbye. _her cries joined everybody else's in a bitter harmony they found themselves forced to conduct.


	17. countdown

Lulu stood on the top of the airship, watching the increasingly familiar foliage go by. The wind whipped her hair all around as it gained speed in the home stretch to Besaid. All Lulu wanted to do was hold her baby boy, the only piece of Wakka she had left. She'd felt awful leaving him, and now with her husband gone, Vidina would have no memory of his father. It killed her that Wakka didn't get to say goodbye to his son. She would make sure Vidina grew up with complete knowledge of his father. She heard the door open behind her. She didn't have to turn to know it was Yuna.

"Are you ok, Lu?" She asked.

Lulu knew they both weren't, but also what Yuna meant. She turned to face her best friend with open arms. Yuna walked over to receive the hug she so desperately needed.

"How's Rikku?" Lulu asked after a while of silence.

"Sleeping." Yuna answered.

Lulu pulled away and turned back to the passing scenery. Yuna did the same. Lulu knew something more was troubling her, but decided to wait it out. Finally Yuna turned to face her.

"I'm not so sure if we won or lost, Lu," she said, her voice breaking, "I mean, we found the cure, but Wakka's…he died despite it all."

Lulu looked at her, "That wasn't our fault, Yuna." she said, hoping she could believe her own words, "one of them was doomed from the start. You just have to remember that we saved Rikku. They both would have died had it not been for us searching and Shelinda's and Sunjaya's care."

"So if we won, then how come I feel so…discouraged?" She began to cry again.

"Because we did all we could and still came up short." Lulu answered, "Guido knew from the start we'd fail someone, but it's important we don't give him to much credit, Yuna." She looked Yuna straight in the eyes, "We did absolutely all we could, and that's the only way I can live with this."

Yuna nodded then turned back to the scenery again. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"He's going to come back again, isn't he? He's going to keep playing games until we're all dead." She said this without emotion.

"I don't know, Yuna." Lulu heard herself lie. She let her eyes scan the area fiercely. She knew he was out there, waiting for his chance. Next time would be different, though. Next time she would find him first. Let him think he had the upper hand, only to have hers smash down on him instead.

_Mark my words, Guido. _Lulu thought venomously, _Your days are numbered. You've taken away someone very important to me. _Next time the clock would end on her terms.


End file.
